


Operating Room

by Corpus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Medical Kink, Surgery, moira cuts off his dick okay, non-explicit surgery, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpus/pseuds/Corpus
Summary: Genji volunteers to go under the knife for Moira's research under the promise of a new cyborg body. He doesn't think about the surgical process itself.





	Operating Room

**Author's Note:**

> Michael Chu confirmed that Blackwatch Genji still has his dick, but there's no way that current Genji has anything more than a bit of his upper body intact. I was talking about this with my friends and one of them requested a fic where Genji gets his dick cut off. 
> 
> What can I say, I'll write anything!

“Are you ready for the operation?”

“Dr. O’Deorain…”

Moira puts her clipboard down on the sidetable as Genji taps his hands on his thighs. “Thank you again for volunteering, Mr. Shimada. Or may I call you Genji?”

She doesn’t wait for his response before continuing. “Well, I suppose there’s no point in beating around the bush. We’ll get started posthaste. I’ll return in an hour to escort you to the OR.” Moira claps her hands together once. “You know what the surgery entails. I suggest you use this time in your favour.” She turns to exit the room. She turns back right before the door closes with a grin. “Thank you for supporting the future of genetic research.”

Genji hears a click as the door closes behind her. He furrows his brow but doesn’t get up to check. He doesn’t want his suspicions proven right.

He does as she suggests and uses the next hour wisely.

\------

When Moira returns, she is wearing scrubs and a face mask. Her hair is covered. “Genji. I trust you are ready for the operation.”

“I… I’m not sure…”

She pauses and looks down at him. “You have volunteered. I understand it is drastic, but you are helping to further my research. Additionally, once all of the work is done, you will have a new body.”

She moves towards him and he stands up from his chair. She looks at him square in the eyes and speaks in a low tone. “Your new body will be powerful, Genji. You will have the abilities you always dreamed about. It will take time for us to complete all of the necessary operations, of course, but in the end you will be reborn as something new. Something wonderful.”

He looks down, thinking. It’s appealing. Very appealing. Her promises were the reason he volunteered.

The process hadn’t occurred to him until later.

Still, he didn’t have to think for long.

“I’m ready.”

\------

Genji lay on the operating table, bright light shining directly into his eyes. He shifts.

“Dr. O’Deorain… are the wrist straps necessary?

“Genji, please don’t question my methods.” Moira moves into his line of sight. She is filling a syringe from a tiny bottle.

“What is that?”

“Local anaesthetic. Most doctors would put their patient to sleep but I feel that this will be sufficient for our operation today.”

“W-what?”

Moira shifts his hospital gown, reaching under the skirt. Genji looks straight up, grimacing, as the needle is slowly inserted into his flesh.

“It should take effect quickly. You won’t feel a thing.” She pauses and turns around, “Probably.”

As she lays out her tools, Genji can feel his lower half becoming numb. He balls his hands into fists as she turns back around to face him. The light glints off the sharpened scalpel in her gloved hand. She’s grinning behind her mask.  
This was a mistake.

He tries to sit up but he can’t move. Moira lifts the skirt of his gown again and pauses to speak before ducking under it, scalpel in hand.

“Thank you again for your contribution to science. Now,” she looks down. “Let’s begin.”

\------

Genji had passed out as soon as the surgery started. It was too much for him to handle. He awoke to the sight of Moira’s unmasked face grinning down at him. He started, but she put a calming hand on his sweaty forehead.

“Shh, Genji. The surgery went well, you’ll be pleased to know.”

He shifted on the table. His entire body ached, but at least his movement was back. At least for the most part. Leather cuffs still secured his wrists. He felt the tightness of bandages wrapped around his hips. He spoke, still dazed. “That’s… good.”

“Would you like to see it? I have it right here. Soon it will be part of-.”

“N-no.”

“Oh, come now. I’m sure you do.” She held up a jar filled with green tinted fluid. “Look at how cute it is floating around in there.” She tapped on the glass.

Inside the jar floated his dick. It drifted around in the formaldehyde as Moira handled the jar. He grimaced. She continued. “This will be a huge step for genetics research. I will credit you in my paper.”

“Please don’t.”

Genji leaned back on the table, repeating his mantra over and over in his mind. _Cool cyborg body, Genji. Cool cyborg body. Just remember. She promised you a cool cyborg body._

**Author's Note:**

> ya it's weird I kno :'D


End file.
